neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis
The Laid back neutrals. Run by Charles Maxwell, former head of Xenon's Black Ops division, Blackout. Though a wealthy group, they aim to keep the peace in their area of the city, rarely venturing out further than needed. Origins and recruitments Charles Maxwell, former employee of Xenon Corp. who ran their Blackout division, was unceremoniously slowly pushed out of the company for running the division contrary to the direction Xenon wanted. Upon his departure, he stayed in Neon City, slowly gathered information, bided his time and slowly began to form his own band of heroes to operate within the corrupt regime of Neon City. Mr Maxwell scoured the globe looking for young or unaligned heroes with either potential or the right mentality. Proceeding to recruit, help, train and hone their powers, giving them a surrounding with others like them and keep them out of Xenon Corp's grasp. One fateful day he'd tracked down 5 targets that could all intersect in each other's path during a Xenon Corps protest rally. Dressed as a vagrant he incited the young hero Thadeus Sainthill(Wishing Well-target 1), who was a part of the protest, to be more vocal. The young hero was removed from the protest by Xenon Corp. goons and taken to a back alley, where they began to beat him. Watching, Charles saw as the commotion drew the attention of a passing by young Sylvester Solomon(Sly-target 2) who ran to aid in the fight. Charles then approached 'Hell Wolf'(target 3) shouting wildly about the oppressive Xenon Corp. and gesturing to the alley, watching then as he ran to help in the alley. Exasperated with the seeming lack of results 'Needle Fencer'(target 4) began to get ready to leave when she saw the commotion, began toward it to aid in the fight. Pacing around the edges of the protest was Gustav Magnusson(Northboom-target 5), he sighed, as he turned to leave he saw Hell Wolf and Needle Fencer running to the alley, he followed and helped fight off the Xenon Corps goons. After watching the fight in the alley Charles removed his tattered clothes and presented himself, introduced the 5 heroes to each other and explained how he had a proposition for them to band together as a team, to both keep themselves, and the city safe, to be the cities, and the citizens Aegis. Members * Charles Maxwell: Leader of Aegis, former employee of Xenon. * Swarm: Alien organism, was Charles' first recruit. * Hero: A wandering hero, who travels with his pet fox Toby. Doesn't reside permanently within Neon City. Was Charles' 2nd recruit. * Thadeus Sainthill - Wishing Well: A member of the 'First 5'. * NeedleFencer: As a teenager she was shunned for fencing accident that involved her powers, she spent time isolated attempting to help people before joining Aegis. A member of the 'First 5'. * Sylvester Solomon - Sly: An angsty orphan received his powers upon his parent's death, who traveled for 4 years in an attempt to hone his powers. Member of the 'First 5'. * HellWolf: Young man who suffered the side-effects of being the blast radius of an asteroid fell on him. Member of the 'The First 5'. * Gustav Magnusson - Northboom: Son of a wealthy Swedish CEO, who bankrolled Xenon in their beginnings, and as such grew up Neon City. Member of the 'First 5'. * Myrtle Dryden - Metal Snake: A martial artist, she came to neon city in search of clues concerning her masters killer. Joined Aegis when, in a scuffle with Xenon Corp. enforcers, she was assisted by members of Aegis. After a talk with Charles Maxwell and seeing the possibility of a mutually beneficial partnership, she joined Aegis. * Zachary Black - Stokes: Tenured professor of aerospace engineering at Neon City University. One day he was hurt in an accident protecting a student while giving a tour of his lab to incoming freshmen. He awoke in a hospital to find that he could transform into water at will. He was approached by Mr. Maxwell after some nurses noticed some peculiarities with his condition. * Delvin Eaton - Barrage: * Williame Fitz'Trosby - The Hospitalier: The Ancient Crusader, born long ago when England was still ruled bu the Anglo-Norman nobility spawned by William the Conqueror. Has had a long and diverse history before settling down in Neon City as a Red Cross doctor. * Agnes Gosselin - Saint Agnes: * J. Mark-Anthony Prescott - Flareburst: * Amelia Euler - Orbital: * Johnny the Dino-boy: A 12 year old boy with a pet T-rex skeleton and alien parasite. Has the power to brings things to life but doesn't even know it. Hangs out in "Dino-land" a scrapyard with his own clubhouse. * White Face: * The Bitch: A female humanoid dog. * Forge Master: * Madotsuki : * Donald Faisun-san: